Ment To Be
by Nadia Leigh
Summary: Just because I am in love with them, this is a series of drabbles about Remus and Tonks. I don't know how long it's going to be yet.Rated T because im paranoid. Hope you enjoy and please REVIEW!


**AN: Nadia: Hey there! So this is my first story in my new series of drabbles with Remus and Tonks!**

**Myra: And I'm here to help introduce! This is really exiting cus Nadia hasn't written any drabbles yet.**

**Nadia: Yeah, I'm really excited to start this puppy. Okay! Let's start this thing!**

**Myra: Enjoy!**

Lupin, Meet Tonks

It wasn't to say she was excited, but she was looking forward to it. She had gotten up just a little bit early, just to put on her favorite outfit- a pair of slim, black pants; a deep maroon shirt with a silver, circle belt on it; And her traveling cloak, which was black and made of leather- and to do her hair. It was hard for Tonks to decide what to do with her hair when there were so many options!

"Oh, this is silly…" Tonks murmured as she looked at herself in the mirror. She gave up and turned her hair into her favorite style; short, spikey, and bubble gum pink. She gave herself one last look over before turning to the clock on the wall, which, at that very moment, struck eight o'clock. Tonks sweep from her chair, knowing she should have been off by then, and she managed to stumble over her fallen chair in the process, but not fall, as usual.

"Maybe this will be a good day after all," she murmured as she left her flat and began the long walk into The Leaky Cauldron, and then to Diagon Alley. She was to meet some other Order member, by the name of Remus Lupin, at an old coffee and tea shop. She could've used magic to get there, but nooooo. Minerva (because she could call her that now!) had told her not to. A. It wasn't safe, and B. She wasn't supposed to draw attention to herself… Tonks automatically scrunched up her nose in the dark alley and changed her hair to a dark brown color, so she _wouldn't _attract attention. She still didn't really want to know what would happen if her old professor found out she hadn't listen, even if she could now call her Minerva.

A few minutes later, she arrived at The Leaky Cauldron, the door swing open before she could enter.

"Oh" said the man on the other side of the door, "didn't see you there, Miss. Tonks."

"That's alright, Eddie. Well, I must be off, so if you'll excuse me-"

"Yes, of course. Sorry." Eddie moved out of the way to let her through and stepped outside himself, closing the door behind the both of them. No sooner had she almost reached the wall to get into Diagon Alley, did Tom, the landlord and bartender, call out to her.

"Hey, Tonks! What brings you here? What can I get you?"

"Nothing just yet, Tom. Just passing through!" she called back as she ran into the back of someone's chair and stumbled. Tom smiled and shook his head goodbye. Tonks got to the stone wall and tapped a special brick with her wand. As the bricks began to pull away, she quickly changed her hair back to bubble gum pink. She emerged into Diagon Alley at one of its rush hours, it seemed, because the place was loaded and she could barely make her way through to the coffee shop to meet Remus Lupin. But, she finally arrived and entered the small shop… Only to trip over the welcome rug.

Tonks slipped and began to fall, only to be caught by a pair of strong hands steadying her.

"Minerva did say you were a bit clumsy, so I've been keeping an eye out for you. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm used to it. Falling, I mean," she added hastily. She turned around to see who had saved her and found a tall, thin man with light brown hair that was flickered with gray and almost as many scars as Moody. He stuck out a hand from his shabby looking robes.

"You must be Nymphadora To-"

"_Don't _call me Nymphadora!" She snapped. Realizing the ice in her voice, she added, "Sorry. Reflex. I hate my first name, so, just call me Tonks."

"Alright."

"And your Remus Lupin?" she asked, taking his hand and shaking it.

"Just call me Remus, Tonks." They both smiled, still shaking hands.

**AN: Nadia: Okay! I hope you liked it! **

**Myra: Please review for next time!**


End file.
